Oweguy's Halloween Special
Oweguy invites all of the TDOweguy and TDTourism contestants over for a Halloween party. While there they tell scary stories and get candy. Who has the scariest story? Read below if you dare. Opening A room with a curtain background is shown with a silhouette resembling Oweguy there which he then walks in front of. The lights near him then turn on showing Oweguy. “Good evening folks.” he said. “I’m here to tell you that this upcoming Halloween special I made contains some frightening scenes that might not be for little kids. Ah why am I saying this. You can just read the rating at the very top. Anyway, this story contains some scary stuff that some of you like my girlfriend would like. If some are you are chickens please go to some other page or watch a rerun of It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown.” “Hey!” shouted Dax nearby. “No offense Dax!” Oweguy shouted back. “Anyway, enjoy the show or story or whatever.” Part 1: Oweguy's Party The scene shows Oweguy’s house decorated with Halloween decorations such as skeletons, ghosts, jack o lanterns, graves, and webbings. Inside all of the TDOweguy and TDTourism contestants were there in Halloween costumes and having snacks and drinks. Oweguy then comes in dressed up as a hamburger. “I’d like to thank you all for coming to my Halloween party.” He said. “Nice hamburger costume.” said Flare snickering who was dressed up as a zombie. The others except for Marine start laughing as well. “Hey!” shouted Oweguy. “I like to eat hamburgers! I happened to be one when I was in elementary school.” “You went trick or treating in March with your pixie sister and that girl who has Tdi in her name.” said Arnold in a lame looking costume. “Thanks Arnold.” said Oweguy upset. “I knew I could count on you.” “Tell us the time you went into a candy coma and threw up on yourself.” said Dax dressed as an Ottsel. “Another time!” shouted Oweguy. “In the meantime let’s do some fun stuff.” “Wee.” said Raven dressed as a witch. As the teens sit on the couch Chloe, Dax, Sparky, and Wentworth who the three were dressed as Einstein, a light bulb, and Mario at the door. “Where are you wimps going?” asked Flare. “The boys wanted to go trick or treating.” replied Chloe. “Aren’t they too old to go trick or treating?” asked Marine who was dressed up as Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. “We just go for the candy.” said Dax. “That’s my favorite part of Halloween.” said Wentworth. “Candy gives me energy.” said Sparky. “Well you dorks have fun.” said Flare. “We’re going to do some fun stuff.” “See you later dorkus.” said Chloe making him mad. “Okay guys.” said Oweguy. “I’ve got a fun game. Let’s tell scary stories and see if we can scare anyone.” “Sounds good.” said Marine. “Now who has a good story?” asked Oweguy. Everyone looks at each other not knowing who has a good one. “I have one.” said Kuro who was dressed up as Gene Simmons. “It’s about a zombie apocalypse.” “Lame.” said Flare. “I’ve seen a lot of zombie flicks.” “Yeah well this is a zombie apocalypse of someone who was insane.” said Kuro turning on a flash light. As he starts to tell the story it shows a graveyard along with the title Zeke of the Dead in big ghostly green letters. Part 2: Zeke of the Dead (Coming Soon) Trivia